


♰ DEUS | MEUS ♰ [SNK-E.x.L]

by Nanariko_chan20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst and Feels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mystical Creatures
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanariko_chan20/pseuds/Nanariko_chan20
Summary: Eren, es el Dios de La lujuria, que llega a ser invocado por el inexperto en el Amor, Levi Ackerman. ¿Qué repercusiones habrá para ambas partes? ¿Puede un Dios enamorarse?Anime: Shingeki no kyojin.Advertencias: Chico x chico.Pareja: EreRi [Eren x Levi]Drama / Romance / OCC / Comedia / AUDedicatoria: Lotty Land (Charly)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	1. EQUIVOCADO

[Levi narra]

—Bueno, estoy listo. Ahora a esperar...

Cerré el libro, y me senté en la cama, dispuesto a esperar lo necesario para que el hechizo surtiera efecto y yo tuviera en el centro del círculo de Conjuro. El huevo de un dragón.

Tenía puesto un camisón blanco, grande... bastante ancho por el cuello ya que se descubría de mis hombros el izquierdo más que el derecho. No me gustaba usar algo tan tradicional como Kimono o yukatas, dentro de casa. Era de mañana lo sabía por la temperatura y el olor a humedad en mis ventanas. Tras un largo bostezo me pongo a caminar, andaba descalzo por el parket* de casa, con el cabello algo alborotado.

Tras un par de minutos, salgo del baño con el cepillo aun en la boca y en bóxer. Ayer me había trasnochado, consiguiendo los requerimientos del hechizo. Con otro bostezo, regrese al dormitorio.

Poco sabía las consecuencias que tendría de lo que hice.

Me terminarían marcando de por vida.

Incluso desconocía cuanto llegaría a arrepentirme por no leer bien el conjuro, y no notar que estaba tachado por alguien...con el fin de evitar que este error se repitiera y nos llegáramos a conocer, otra vez.

con el fin de evitar que este error se repitiera y nos llegáramos a conocer, otra vez

ஜ · ۩ · ۞· ۩ · ஜ

[Eren Narra]

El paraíso, es un lugar extraño.... Debe serlo.

Muchos piensan que es blanco y rodeado de nubes... Lleno de vegetación, animales silvestres y libertinaje de reglas mundanas, caos...

Y existe otros ingenuos más que piensan que está rodeado de mujeres, bebida, riquezas que solo viven en la codiciosa mente humana, todo con el fin de no sumergirse en las interminables llamas ardientes del vicio por su pecado.

Fuego, perdición, azotes y sangre....

Un lugar al que esperan ansiosamente una vida por llegar a visitar, ¿no?

... Oh espera. No, creo que eso le llaman: Infierno.

Como sea, es aburrido.

Batí mi cola, y seguí tomando de una copa llena de vino que permanece llena desde hace cinco mil años.

Me presentare, Soy Eren. Un Dios, o gran Señor... como prefieras.

Dejo la copa de lado, y me concentre en la canasta de uvas a mi costado. Comiendo con desgano. De hecho, ni me molesto en probarlo, solo las dejo deslizar por mi garganta.

La falta de compañía, me está volviendo algo raro... ¿Cómo le dicen los humanos a eso?

Ah, ¡Ya lo tengo!

Me deslicé de espaldas, así... cayendo sobre mi pecho como si hubiera sido herido y luego procedí a rodar sobre las telas de mi aposentó. Igual que un animal herido.

"Locura"

Locura, ese nombre le dan para el "Actuar sin sentido". La soledad es una terrible amiga, créanme.

¡¿Cómo ES POSIBLE QUE YO?! ¡YO, EL Dios del Sexo y Lujuria!

Aunque técnicamente, solo poseo un título en el nombre, se viera solo...

No hace falta que lo pregunten. Se los contaría. Pero, las "Condenas paradisíacas" no son fáciles de entender.

Obviamente, me veo interrumpido en este momento.

No había nadie, absolutamente NADIE. Ninguna persona que no tenga una sangre lo suficientemente "digna", podía invocarme a gusto.

Por ello...Lo curioso de este día, fue que mientras me hallaba "dormido", fui traslado a un lugar que desconocía.

Dentro de poco, me vi postrado sobre el Conjuro de aquella persona desconocida, mi pose era de reposo. Vientre contra el suelo, brazos y piernas cruzadas como si hiciera una plegaria ... y la mitad de mi rostro cubierto por mi largo cabello.

En el que se podía observar, si mirabas aún más, unos vendajes ensangrentados que me iban cubriendo el cuerpo desde la cabeza.

No tenía lo que se conocía como "ropa", y lo que más sobresalía de mi ser, era... una elegante cola en punta que salía directo del hueso sacro.

Dormía pacíficamente, dentro de ese círculo de conjugación, a los pies de quien me invocaba.

Dormía pacíficamente, dentro de ese círculo de conjugación, a los pies de quien me invocaba  
Llegue a escuchar unos pasos, junto con un incesante toqueteo en mi hombro. Como si me estuviera picando con un palo o algo. Lo cual hace que mi cuerpo brille en acto reflejó, y al segundo siguiente me veo rodeando por un aura espumosa que era como mi cúpula personal, con una ligera miasma que me sirve de protección.

—Esto NO es un dragón... Es muy alto, mínimo debe medir por los 1.83. Tks.

Prosigue la voz. Y un sonido de revoloteo de hojas, como si rebuscara algo en un libro.

—Rayos, me equivoqué... Pero, esto es interesante. –comenzó a transcribir en este. Y yo oigo el sonido de "Click, click".

—Parece que, ¿está dormido...?

Habla.

Este sueño se pone bastante...ah, extraño.

Por supuesto que me quedo dormido, el sueño de un Dios puede ser eterno si se lo dispone. Es más, puedo permanecer en este sueño por horas, incluso días.

No despertaría con absolutamente nada.

Ya que cualquier cosa que utilícese alguien "no divino" en mi persona, no causara efecto alguno.

Los objetos mundanos aproximados a mi cuerpo, serian automáticamente evaporados por el campo de fuerza que tenía prendido a mí alrededor.

Tras la primera hora en nuestro fallido encuentro. Lo único que, si conseguía moverse, era mi cola un poco, en un batir escaso. Y luego regresaba a mi posición, inmóvil.

Era un dios, y como un Dios propio del Campo del Amor... se requería de devoción, oración, y obviamente un beso para concluir mi sueño promiscuo.

\--♰--

[Levi narra]

¡ME TIENE HARTO!

La cabeza me explotaba en rabia en lo que regresaba a casa con unas compras del supermercado.

Abría la puerta de mi hogar, balanceando el peso en un mano, mientras abría con la otra y ya dentro, procedo a cerrar de una ligera patada.

Sin dar el tradicional: "Estoy de vuelta". Sacándome los zapatos para usar las zapatillas de casa.

Era un estudiante de nivel secundario, y vivía solo, aquí en Kanto -Japón.

Mis padres están en California. Yo vine a estudiar aquí, sustentado por mis padres claramente. Dejo la bolsa en la cocina y voy a abriendo en mini refrigerador para meter la mayoría de las compras.

Estoy por acabar, así que pienso que en un par de años volveré a mi país.

Casi concluyendo, saqué un dulce y lo mordí.

Me llamo Levi. Y no sé qué más te interesa saber de mí, aparte....

Me gire en dirección a mi habitación-sala. Donde ese tipo sigue dormido.

Creí que se iría con el tiempo. Me fui a sentar a la cama. Pero, sigue aquí desde hace dos días ya.

Claramente, era una criatura mística y no un ser humano. Ya que hubiera muerto de inanición, para estas alturas. Pero, no muestra ni signos de respiración, ronquidos o alguna necesidad humana.

¿Cómo cagara?, por ejemplo.

Mordí la barra de chocolate y me recosté, sacando mi bloc de notas debajo de las almohadas.

—Bitácora: "Día 3. Sin cambios."

Lo rodeo, y nuevamente nada a cambia. Su posición sigue igual. Ni siquiera hace el intento de volver en si o abrir los ojos. Vuelvo a sentarme, dejando a un costado la libreta.

—Ah, que fastidio. -estire los brazos por arriba de mi cabeza.

—Tengo que vivir con una criatura Semihumano/Imitación de Rampuncel.

Ya le había revisado el pulso, y lo poco que se deja ver, ya que esta recostado de vientre. Está completamente desnudo, y es bien dotado ahí abajo.

Pero, aun así... no sé, ¿Qué hacer con él?

Si alguien se llegara a enterar que lo tengo aquí. Haría un escándalo. Por suerte vivía solo, era prácticamente un ermitaño sin amigos de ninguna clase.

A eso, aumentar que tengo cualidades especiales.

Seguro confundido, preguntándote "Por qué o Cuales son" ...

Mis habilidades incluían; La compresión de lenguas antiguas e inimaginables, poderes auto convencimiento, hacia levitar objetos y en ocasiones mi propio cuerpo.

Por ello, y muchas otras razones. Me consideran un "Brujo". Según mi Madre, dice que fui concebido por una luz divina, procedente de un mágico bosque que solo aparece en sueños...

Si. Esta loca.

Quisiera que sus historias no fueran ciertas. Pero... para mí pena y desgracia, yo leía sánscrito, griego, latín... otras lenguas antiguas, y otras más que eran lenguas totalmente muertas. Escuchaba cosas indefendibles, veía cosas ilegibles e inimaginables y hasta conocía criaturas que en mi vida había imaginado. Siendo así, el mundo se me volvió tan extraño y complicado a corta edad, que decidí la manera de buscarme una solución o por lo menos darle un nombre a mi problema. Pero, a lo mucho que llegue por medios de Internet, fue...

Es... que el "talento" que poseo, es conocido como MAGIA. Y estos años, me he puesto a tratar de invocar cosas, hacer pociones y etc.

La mayoría a ocultas de mis padres. O me internarían en el psiquiátrico.

Lo extraño resulto, que entre mas aprendía de ellos... más rápidamente fluía en mi esa Magia extraña, y era capaz de realizar cosas absurdas como levitar o cambiar el color de las cortinas. Con todo ello, me volví exactamente lo que los rumores decían que era "Un Loco practicante de Magia" o "Brujo" para abreviar.

Recientemente, vi que la necesidad de buscarme un compañero que no sea un humano idiota que tenga algún perjuicio con mi estatura. Como mi ex-compañero de cuarto.

Algo así como; una mascota mística. No iba conmigo, pero... los dragones, me llamaron la atención, por la fidelidad dispuesta a su Amo.

Podría mandarlo a achicharrar, a cualquiera que se atreva a llamarme: Bajo, enano u cualquier sinónimo de ellos. Siendo así, busque invocar uno y...

Doy un suspiro.

— Se ve el resultado de mi fracaso.

Me puse de pie. Decidí caminar a por una bebida fría, de mi heladera.

No crean que no intente despertarlo, lo intente... varias veces, y casi salgo volando por la ventana.

Abrí la lata, y fui tomando a mitad del camino de regreso.

Me puse analizar mejor el papiro que había leído e incluso a buscar respuesta de lo que era, esta criatura que tenía en mi sala. Pero ni el Internet, tenía respuestas para mí.

Si estuviera despierto la cosa, seria distinta. Pensé.

Al menos, estaría enterado de algo. Por lo mucho que pude saber... parecía ser un "demonio"

—Espera... —comenzó a razonar un poco. Y leer con más atención, percatando de algo que ignore hasta ahora.

Un Demonio, era propiamente un espíritu maligno con ascendencia celestial corrompida.

Pero en el papiro, me definía: "...Aquel que fue caído sin mancha alguna, y Regreso a los Cielos, recibiendo gracia divina..."

La criatura no era un demonio, era más bien lo contrario u semejante a un dios. Por lo tanto, necesitaba de algunas cosas, y ¿cómo es que existen los dioses?... con oraciones y siervos, ¿no es así?

—Quizás con eso pueda despertarlo.

Dejo el refresco de lado y me senté, en una pose budista para comenzar a rezar lo que decía este maldito papiro que confundí con una invocación.

Pasó 2 horas rezando hasta que me cansó, tomó un pequeño banquillo que estaba en la habitación e inclino el rostro a verlo... pero, ni a parpadeado.

— ¡¿Por qué no despiertas?!...

Francamente, estaba hartándome. Mas por alguna razón, aun no soy capaz de apartar la visión tan rápido. Viéndolo más detenidamente, me veo atrapado por el encanto que desprendía.

En poco tiempo, llegó a pensar... "es muy atractivo"

—¡¿HAH?! – exclamo al retraer el rostro, y darme una palmada en la cara. ¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Concéntrate Levi! No lo...

Me llego un ardor, en el rostro de si quiera pensar en... Besarlo.

Me sonrojo mucho.

—No, jamás... No lo haría -dije y me puse de pie, camine rápido, pero solo terminaba dando más vueltas. —¡Que no maldita sea!

Es verdad que ese tipo de muestras de afecto, eran apreciadas entre deidades. Incluso dadas como ofrendas de lealtad.

¡PERO yo buscaba que me fuera leal a MI persona! ¡NO AL REVÉS!

Llego a verlo de reojo, otra vez.

—¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso? -me dije —¿Por qué el piso tiembla a mis pies? Y me siento encogerme....

Puse ambas manos en mi rostro. ESO ES ABSURDO.

—Solo es un estúpido beso...

Mordí mis labios, y voy bajando las manos al verlo, para volver a acercarme.

—No significa nada... - ¡Y, AUN ASÍ, ¡estoy tiritando MALDITA SEA!

Beso...

Un beso.

Si. Mi... primer beso.

Mi rostro ardió de pronto, y di un traspié con solo pensarlo.

NO. ¡Definitivamente no voy a··!

En el instante que lo pensaba a gritos, es cuando caí hincado de rodillas, y termino con mi rostro estrellado, entre su mentón y su cuello.

Oh mierda, -pensé - acabo de besar su...

[Eren narra]:

Lo primero que se mueve es mi cola, al sentir el beso descarado. Va enrollando en el cuerpo extraño, haciendo unas dos vueltas alrededor del cuello de este mientras mis ojos dorados, como el oro vivo se abren.

Seguido...abro la boca, en la que poseo una lengua en punta y una hilera de dientes. Me siento en la madera del suelo, refregándome un ojo, exponiendo todo mi cuello, pecho, vientre y mi virilidad, sin vergüenza.

— Ah... ¿Por qué me despiertas, Zeke? Sabes que odio que...–me detengo en mis palabras y observo el rostro de un ser que no reconozco. Y que claramente No es, ni se parece al aura de mi maniático de mi hermano: Love.

— ¿Quién eres? -digo con una voz de eco y frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Quién eres? -digo con una voz de eco y frunciendo el ceño   
El rostro que me muestra, es propio del susto. Lo suelto y comienza a toser, haciéndose atrás al haber caído sentado sobre la cama con un rostro de pánico.

—¡D-despertó!

Exclama.

—HAH -ladeo el rostro de lado, y veo como se acerca nuevamente, diciendo:

— Lo siento, me llamo Levi Ackerman, no quería molestarlo... –dijo inclinando su cabeza. 

Asique es... un humano.

— ¿Qué dices...? No te oigo – hablo y unos cuernos de cabra aparecen en mis costados, pues estaba claramente mintiendo. Vuelvo a verle, y clavarle la mirada. — ¿Quién eres?

La misma pregunta dos veces, parece que le extrañaba, pero responde. ¿Qué estará maquinando esa mente suya?

—Me llamo Levi Ackerman. Soy... un hechicero, lo invoqué por error. Lamentó este incidente... –dijo.

— Tu... –voy señalando con mi dedo índice. —¿Invocarme a mí?

Su mirada y la mía cruzan. Termino reventando en risas.

Me pongo de pie, y estoy completamente desnudo, solo por algunas partes en que los vendajes flotantes me cubren el pecho y parte de las piernas. Se logra ver que poseo una cicatriz muy fea en mi izquierda y esta, a diferencia de la otra pierna, no tiene un solo vello. Como si me la hubieran cercenado y yo la hubiera vuelto a poner.

— No me hagas reír, humano – Desprecio con una arrogancia que me caracteriza —Invocarme alguien tan débil...Ja

Bufe. Este no iba a ser mi Capellán*, eso no lo permitiría...jamás.

—Tiene razón... Los humanos son débiles. Yo no soy débil... –Oh. Asique le gustaba tentar a la suerte.

— Puedes regresar a tu sueño, si es lo que deseas. Pero no en mi hogar. Largo.

Veo la determinación en sus ojos. Tiene un alma muy fuerte, pero es demasiado puro.

—No –digo e inclino un poco el rostro a el —La invocación fue hecha, así yo no la deseara

Suelto un bufido. Había Reglas, aunque no fuera Fan de ellas.

— Soy Eren.... El Dios de la Lujuria. Dime en alto tu pedido, y lo escuchare.

Comienzo a ver, emoción e intriga en tu rostro. Pero yo extiendo la mano.

— No sin antes, recibir mi Pago.

Inclino un poco su cabeza al oír sobre lo de la petición.

—Un dios, ¿necesita un pago? -balbuceo como si no fuera capaz de oírlo, mientras me rascaba la cabeza. Jugar con los humanos, es muy divertido.

—¿Quieres... mi sangre?... ¿algo de este mundo? –me miró fijamente. Acaso no sabe nada.

—Sin una petición, no tengo razón de quedarme -le aclaro. Y agito la cola molesta al ver que menciona estupideces, y no lo más obvio.

— SEXO. Ese es mi pago –hablo. —Te traeré a un dragón, si me pagas.

Dije.

—Eso es.... Lo que querías, ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Cómo es que lo...?

Le interrumpo, mostrándole mi media sonrisa. Y este miró hacia otro lado, de inmediato.

—Eso... No puedo dártelo. La virginidad, es importante...

Dice. Que puritano.

Empiezo aburrirme, girando los ojos y batiendo la cola cuando dice:

— Si te la doy... ¿te quedarías sublevado a mí? –llego a verlo. Y puedo saberlo, esa mirada de alguien que guarda la esperanza en su corazón de alejar la soledad con la compañía de alguien.

— No – respondo fino y claro —No puedo quedarme con un simple súbdito que solo me adora

Veo como baja la cabeza

—Si buscabas un romance. Haber invocado al Dios del Amor, él podría complacerte... -dije en lo que abre los ojos — También puedo llamarlo, si me pagas... De todas formas, no tienes aptitudes para ser mi Sacerdote

—No busco ningún romance -habla y veo que se acerca a mi sin aviso. — No quiero ser tu Sacerdote. Quiero que tú ME SIRVAS A MÍ. ¡¿ESCUCHAS?!

¿Qué cree que...?

Me sujeta del rostro con ambas manos. Sella mis labios con los suyos en un beso...aparentemente tierno. Era virgen. Estoy seguro, y no sabe mucho de estas cosas.

Cierro los ojos. Y lo puedo sentir... Muchas cosas dentro de él, soledad, tristeza, coraje... pero no se permitía mostrar aquello. Le gustaba ser violento, para conseguir las cosas. Su espíritu, era inquebrantable... pero su cuerpo, no temía ser maldecido en cualquier momento.

....Alguien, bastante digno y puro de Corazón, para mí. Me fascina.

El beso, es lo que necesitaba para actuar y tomar la iniciativa. Deshaciéndome de las cadenas que él no puede ver, pero qué pensar de existen, solo en mi cuerpo para impedirme su espacio y limitar mi poder.

Ese es beso es y significa para mi... Un Permiso para invadirle... ¡JUM JAJAJAJA!

Comienzo a sujetarle de la cintura, subirle cadera y estrellarte contra la pared.

— Hagh...-le suelto un jadeo. —Va ser interesante esto

Empiezo a abrir su ropa a rasguños con mis manos, donde me han crecido las uñas. En casi garras de animal salvaje.

Veo uno de sus pezones y me dedico a succionar de el sin pavor, jalando un poco y mordiendo hasta erectarlo, sus piernas están inquietas por lo que las abro. No tengo tiempo, ni menos cabeza... El uso de la razón, se acaba...cuando se completó las negociaciones.

Mientras una de mis manos se posiciona en su boca, sellando para evitar los gritos.

Soy Lujuria, por lo que... NO. IBA. A. PARAR.

Por mucho que suplicara. Por mucho que llorara.

Yo... solo tenía un propósito. SEXO, era un Dios en ello. Y no literalmente hablando.

Cuando estoy a punto de tocar más abajo de su vientre, es qué siento un golpe duro en la parte trasera de mi nuca y caigo noqueado en el pecho del humano. Más mi persona es alzada por otro hombre, uno que esta de bata blanca, y alas como plumas de paloma.

— Pequeño hermano pervertido. Te atrapé –habla un rubio con una sonrisa. Zeke.

\--♰--

[Levi narra]

Al ser tomado tan bruscamente y sentir aquellos toques invadiéndome. Debo admitirlo, sentía con miedo.

Todo era demasiado rápido, comenzó a temblar y el miedo toca cumbre cuando mi ropa se fue rasgada, dejándome al descubierto.

—a-ahh!... -un grito se me escapa de los labios, pero llega a ser amortiguado por mano que me retenía. Y la cual tenía intención de morder para liberarme

Aunque las emociones nuevas que experimentaba mi cuerpo me dejaban perplejo mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, inquieto.... Sin saber que hacer para detener esto...me aferraba al cuerpo de aquel hombre, pero mi sorpresa fue que después de decirlo último, el cuerpo de aquel ser fue golpeado y cayó encima mío.

—a-ah!...- Liberándome la opresión, es que jadeo y tengo el corazón acelerado cuando miró como alguien más alto, que lo levantaba y como si no pasara nada mientras yo intentaba cubrir mi cuerpo.

—Oh – dice el nuevo ser, y suelta el cuerpo del otro a que se estampe contra el suelo. —Muchacho..

Me habla. Pero yo me aleje, será otro loco igual a ese que está en el suelo. ¿Quién lo trajo? ¿Por qué esta aquí? Y, sobre todo, ¿Qué busca?

Daba mil vueltas en mi cabeza, aunque también era para evitar sentir el pudor del incomodo encuentro...

—Tranquilo, no te haré nada... Déjame ayudarte – hablo.

Ayudar...pensaba, cuando truena sus dedos y mi ropa nuevamente esta cocida, y puesta sobre mi cuerpo.

Esto... era una locura.

Veo que el "Tipo Eren", se tocó la cabeza y rasco un poco, al abrir los ojos vio que estaba el otro hombre y yo, hablando. Pero lo ve más a él, que a mí.

— Misera...ble, Zeke – Habla y veo que este le vuelve a dar con el bastón que porta y cae dormido otra vez.

Esto...

Mi rostro no tenía otra expresión más que un: Pero, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Este ser, era más brillante... de algún modo, su aura era distinta e incluso su voz suena...

Se gira a mí, y me habla:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

No parece tener intenciones ocultas, aunque no iba bajar la guardia otra vez, asique lentamente me acerco.

—Levi. Me llamo, Levi. – sus ojos, también eran dorados... No, son rojos.

¿Qué clase de Ser es?

—Yo.... cometí un error de invocación. -le confieso, su mirada me obliga de alguna forma a decirle más de lo que quiero —Quería un pequeño dragón... y el apareció.

— Oh, así que eso paso – dice el Rubio. —Con razón no encontré al vago

¿Vago? Se acerca más a mí. Y retrocedo.

— Bueno, no te preocupes... Yo te traeré a tu dragón.

— También pedirás algo a cambio – dije sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

—Claro que no – veo que este cierra los ojos y forma una sonrisa en el rostro. Yo parpadeo un poco y miro a otro lado, cuando escucho la voz de otro nuevamente.

—Cállate – se oía furioso. — ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Zeke?

— Te escapaste del Limbo, tuve que venir a buscarte.

—Yo no me escape... Me invocaron.

—Por favor, nadie es su sano juicio te pedirá como Dios.

Comienzan a tener una charla casual, a mitad de mi sala. Como si yo fuera, sordo e incapaz de oír tanta incoherencia.

—Cállate – dice con un aura negra. Y luego me ve, quiero ponerme a la defensiva. Pero....

— Tks, ¿Qué le hiciste? –truena los dedos y mi ropa se desgarra, llego a cubrirme el pecho con las manos.

—No seas obsceno – el otro truena los dedos y tengo la ropa cocida de nuevo.

— Aburrido – dijo Eren, y vuelve a tronar los dedos

—Inmaduro – le responde el otro. La ropa esta reparada, de nuevo.

Mi rostro se pone neutral. ¡NO ERA SU MALDITO JUEGO! 💢

—Tks...-veo a Eren, apretar los dientes — Hizo un trato conmigo.

Afirma eso, como si fuera un logro. Pero, no me dijo que...

—Ni siquiera firmo -rebate el rubio. Por firma, se referían a mi...

Quise tocarme los labios, pero... ahora no era el momento.

— ¡Tu no lo dejaste firmar! – objeto el demonio-dios lujurioso. Sin duda, hablando de ello.

—Vamos Eren, eres un mezquino y un tramposo... Deja al pobre chico en paz.

—Tks... Que haga lo que quiera, no me importa. Yo me voy – dijo molesto y desapareció de la habitación.

No era más, que un Dios idiota 💢

— Levi, ¿no? – dice, el rubio de nombre: Zeke, al inclinarse a mí, otra vez.

—Si. –Digo procesando aun la situación.

— ¿De qué color quieres tu dragón, Levi?

Me pregunta con amabilidad, pues el aura suya de limpia y sin maldad.

—Ne-gro con blanco...

¿Por qué este tipo me pone es este estado de "atontado"?

Como sea, Zeke hace tronar sus dedos y aparece el animal. Justo como se lo pedí. Lo sostengo en mis manos y apenas lo creo. De verdad, es un...

—Solo tienes que hacerme un favor a cambio, Levi -me giro a verlo, para escuchar. — Nunca...vuelvas a invocar a mi hermano, ¿hecho?

Asiento de manera muy energética. ¡AHH! ¿Por qué demonios acepto tan rápido sus imposiciones y encima CON GUSTO?

—No lo haré...–dije y fui acariciando al dragón, parecía ahora un perrito pues movía su cola ante mis toques.

\--♰--

[Eren narra]

Zeke se va, esperando que sus palabras sean verdad. Yo regreso al limbo. Odiando todo lo relacionado a mi hermano y humanos.

— Humanos tontos - Bufaba con simpleza al acurrucarme en mi aposento.

Para sumirme en otro sueño, del que no esperaba despertar en décadas.

[-7 AÑOS DESPUÉS-]

En el limbo, continué durmiendo.

— Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren, Eren.

Mi nombre fue clamado, 13 veces. En inicio de una invocación

— Señor Eren, yo te ruego, el poder para concebir en mi mente y para ejecutar aquello que yo deseo hacer, el fin que con tu ayuda quiero conseguir. Oh Poderoso Dios Verdadero Del Amor Profano, que vive y reina por los siglos de los siglos. Te ruego que me inspires Príncipe de la Avaricia, para que se manifieste ante mi presencia, siempre y cuando ésta concuerde con el oficio que le hes propio. Esto yo lo pido respetuosa y humilde en tu nombre, Señor De La Lujuria.... Si puedes, tú considerarme merecedor o digno de ello...

Alguien recitando una invocación a mi persona, o que interesante. Me hago presente en un salón, poco iluminado y a mis pétalos de rosas que se marchitan. Vino... y cómodas almohadas en la que descanso mi desnudez.

AUN recuerdo mi experiencia con mi conjurado... un chico ingenuo, con esperanza de ser aprendiz, pero esta mujer que veo a mí delante.... me llama más la atención.

Me trata de Señor, y esconde poco de su desnudez. Se hace llamar: Mikasa Ackerman. Encantado, la rodeo...

"Dime, ¿cuál es tu deseo?" Le susurró al oído, con una terrible sonrisa, mientras que con una dedo levanto uno de sus mechones, para colocarlo tras la oreja.

— Claro que antes, debo recibir un pago.

— Te daré mi virginidad. A cambio de que me ayudes a Vengarme.

—Interesante – me detengo a verlo, sus labios son rojo carmín. —Dime el nombre y bésame luego, y considera tu deseo cumplido.

— Levi Ackerman, Asesínalo.

Medio sonrió, lascivo.

— Interesante. 

· ♰ · ............................................................ · ♰ · ................................................................. · ♰ ·


	2. VIGILADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien espía a Levi, ¿Quién será?

[Eren Narra]:

— Interesante -dije en lo que ella, parece interpretarlo como algo positivo. — Me niego.

—¿Qué...? Pero, ¿Por qué? -se ve confusa —Hace rato, tu dijiste que...

—No soy el Dios de la Guerra.

Aclare.

—Algo tan aburrido como matar humanos, no me persuade.

Bufe al estar descalzo, y ver el lugar. Muy pequeño, pero parece un sótano. No espera, ahí al fino veo una cocina.

— Pero acorde, darte mi virginidad por su vida...

—... ¿venganza? -dije con una mano en el mentón y girando los ojos de lado. Flotando un poco.

—Si.

Gire mis ojos a verla, en lo que su vista sigue en mí.

—¿tienen algún lazo? -dije, ella se vio confusa otra vez  
—¿tienen algún lazo? -dije, ella se vio confusa otra vez. Pero le paso a aclarar que era un lazo de sangre, dijo que era un pariente lejano.

—Haaaa... que aburrido -Tome la copa de vino servida. Y luego, me puse las manos en la cabeza.

—¿Vas a firmar el contrato o no?

—Que impaciente, humana -dije y flote en dirección a donde veía comida.

Mm... Hace décadas que no pruebo una hamburguesa.

—Hey! -me dice al ver que la muerdo y le ignoro.

—Esta buena. No reconozco este sabor, ¿Que tiene? 

—Queso.

—Hhmm -El queso le agregara ese picor en la lengua, pensé, ¡Me encanta! en lo que ella se me acerca hecha una furia.

—¡EL CONTRATO! ¡SI O NO!

Me muestra su mano, con la cortada de sangre. TKS.

—Si, si... No puedo con tu entusiasmo -dije al morder otro trozo.

—Lo matare -dije al flotar y atravesar la ventana, para irme de este lugar al paradero del otro humano.

...aunque claro, será a mi... manera.

Di otra mordida.

¿Hay muchas formas de morir o no? 

Y aunque suene irónico, El Placer... es una de ellas. 

Si lo que ella desea, es "Arruinar su reputación", esa... seria una muerte interesante.

ஜ · ۩ · ۞ · ۩ · ஜ

[Levi narra]:

Habían pasado por lo menos, unos seis a siete años. El hecho de tener un dragón mascota en el bolsillo, no evito que terminara mis estudios, y pusiera un negocio.

Era una cafetería pequeña, de las múltiples del montón. Para ya con el tiempo, abriría una sucursal. No había abandonado mi sueño de abrir un negocio por mi cuenta. De esta manera independiente bastaría para dejar en claro, que yo era la única persona que manejaba mi vida. 

Mi madre, puede retorcerse si lo desea. No cambiaría de opinión. La cuidad, era muy bulliciosa para mi. Ademas, de alguna forma "ser raro" se me daba, ya por costumbre.

Por ahora, era pequeño negocio pero me encargaría de que creciera. Contaba con unas ocho mesas, una pequeña barra, dos baños y un pequeño rincón que era mi estudio y funcionaba también, para la lectura de té.

Por mas que quisiera evitar lo místico y/o fantasioso no podía. Estaba condenado, o esa era mi forma de verlo. Era un imán de desgracias y seres místicos, que buscaban mi compañía, aun mas viendo que traía de mascota. 

Asique el establecimiento, tuvo que cambiar varias veces.. y aunque ahuyentara a cada duendes o hadas que se acercaran... Fracasaba inevitablemente. 

Por lo tanto la cuidad, nunca fue una opción. 

Solté un suspiro por ello.

—...- Mi vista se prende en los geranios que he puesto en la entrada, a ambos lados, en colores violeta y rojo.

Contaba con un pequeño huerto a ambos costados. MAS para ocupar mis manos en otra cosa y tener de que sustentarme. 

Tenia varios tipos de verduras y al otro lado las flores por la entrada. Esos geranios que había mencionado. En ellas, descansan unas pequeñas criaturas, conocidas como "Hadas", aunque técnicamente son mas pequeñas a comparación de las tienen alas, estas son realmente Piskies*. 

Diminutas como un mariposa o un moscaron. Con una delgada voz irritante que me fastidia los oídos al pronunciar mi nombre, con acento excesivo en las vocales:

— "Lévíh, Lévíh, Lévíh"

—Cállense, y largo de mis geranios   
—Cállense, y largo de mis geranios. – dije. En lo que me rebaten que estaban bien cuidadas y que su perfumé las atrajo. Que disparate, siempre encuentran una escusa para hostigarme.

—Pues yo no las quiero ver -dije al darme la vuelta, en lo que se alejaba volando entre risas.

Ya que técnicamente, yo soy el único humano que puede verlas y entenderlas a la perfección.

Las Habas... pueden ser muy crueles, ¿o no?

—Tal vez poner una cafetería en la mitad del bosque. No fue una gran idea.

Carraspeo en voz alta. Mis padres, casi se desmayan de saber el paradero de mi negocio. Pero siendo sincero... con las cosas que veo, y convivo más es, con "cosas mágicas" que con humanos.

Por el momento estaría bien. Aunque entre ellos, fuera tachado del "Humano/ brujo loco". Un apodo más, otro menos.

—Levi -escucho mi nombre por parte de uno de mis colegas. El Sátiro*, mejor conocido como: Farlan.

—¿Qué quieres? – dije al ver que tenia un trapo sucio en las manos callosas y esas patas de cabra que están ensuciando el piso, otra vez. Tks.

—¿Por qué no te relajas? Y tomas un poco de vino

Me dice y veo que pasa a ofrecerme asiento, yo le arrebato el trapo y camino en dirección al lavado.

—Hoy no hay clientes. -recalca con media sonrisa de vago.

—No hay clientes, porque te la pasas holgazaneando.

Corregí al abrir la pileta.

—Oh vamos, Levi.

Me dice haciendo los hombros atrás y sentándose.

—Prometí ayudarte, pero sigues poniendo una cara aburrida.

—Es mi cara.

Cierro la pileta y estrujo el trapo.

—Te lo dije, te lo dije Levih~ -me canta al oído, de un costado una voz femenina, asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

—Quita Isabel -dije atajando su rostro con una mano, para girar de nuevo a la barra.

—Yo era mejor opción que Farlan, para ser tu ayudante en la cafetería -me dice coqueta, al poner ambas manos, descansando a cada lado de sus mejillas.

Yo me puse de brazos cruzados.

—¡VERDAD QUE SIH! -grito, en lo que yo cerré los ojos y eleve una mano a la frente.

—No tienes piernas, idiota. ¿Cómo vas a ser una mesera? -acuse, en lo que ella hace un puchero.

Isabel era una joven cantante, chillona e irritante. ¡SIRENA!

—Pero, Levi... -dice poniéndome una mirada triste, en lo que deja caer un par de perlas de sus ojos. —Yo solo quería ayudar...

—Y yo me canso de decir que, con el patas de cabra, es suficiente.

—¡QUIERO AYUDAR! -rebate esta con un puchero infantil y las manos en puños ambos costados.

—¡No grites!

Fui saliendo del lugar, ya que no podía razonar con ninguno de estos. Estado afuera con la luz del sol cayendo como columnas de rayos a través de las hojas, y la frescura de la naturaleza, doy un suspiro más largo.

— Estos idiotas van a matarme -acuse en mi aflicción.

Cerré los ojos y escuche un alteo de fuerza y el viento levantado dejando en el suelo un temblor.

No abrí los ojos, pues sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—Mi Señor -dice cuando oigo sus pasos avanzar a mi dirección.

—No es necesario tu preocupación -aclaro, en lo que el animal se detiene y solo que queda viéndome expectante. Abrí los ojos. Y frente a mi estaba, ese dragón, de color negro y blanco. 

Postrado a mis pies, con sus alas recogidas y bajando el cuello, mientras que con el hocico me lamia la mano  
Postrado a mis pies, con sus alas recogidas y bajando el cuello, mientras que con el hocico me lamia la mano.

—Basta, Erwin.

—Si, mi señor. -hablo haciendo retroceder su cuello.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decir que me llamo: Levi?

Me acerque al animal, y este dejo caer en mis manos su gran cabeza.

—Dime Levi, y deja de llamarme Señor -hablé —...Yo te crié, pero ese no significa que estés obligado a creerme una Deidad.

—Lo entiendo, Señor. Pero, creo que aun no me termino de convencer.

—Calla. Y ve tomar un descanso – dije cuando dejo de reposar en mis manos, y abrió esos ojos azules. Comenzó a batir las alas, alejándose por el cielo otra vez.

Cerré los ojos, e inspirando con fuerza. Me di vuelta para regresar a ese desastre mitológico que ordenar en mi cafetería.

ஜ · ۩ · ۞ · ۩ · ஜ

[Eren narra]

Admito que encontrarlo, no fue tan obvio como supuse.

Ya que los humanos suelen vivir con humanos o en aldeas humanas.

Pero, este humano era de lo mas extraño que vi en la vida de ellos.

Pues vive, en una choza. En el Bosque de Los Titanes.

Puse mis manos, sobre mi nuca y descansé en una rama alta del árbol.

—Este humano, es extraño y.... sumamente interesante.

Pataleo un poco y me giro, descanso en mi abdomen ahora, para ver abajo.

—No puedo esperar para ver, que travesuras puedo hacer con él.

Una traviesa sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, de solo imaginar. Como arruinar su provechoso día.

.

Primero, empecemos jodiendo sus cosas.

Moví los dedos en una especie de sacudidas, con afán de soltar algo de magia de los dedos. Y hacer un revuelto en el jardín que atendía el sátiro.

Incendiando parte de sus flores, mientras la otra parte se inundaba.

Veo como sale corriendo rápidamente, ayudando al Sátiro a sacar la inundación de una parte. En lo que el dragón, se encargaba de apagar el incendio y mientras este le regañaba a la Sirena, por estar jugando en el agua.

Era tan divertido, que no paraba de reír por lo alto.

Atraje varios pájaros, y aunque el humano alzo a la vista al cielo. No podía verme en este, pues como Dios... Era imposible verme, a no ser que me tocaras o invocaras.

—Jum.

Lo escucho exclamar, después de incidente siguió su día, vino un visitante perdido en el bosque y lo espante antes de que terminara su café.

Ay, como me gusta jugar.

Veo que el humano es bajito, pero de carácter duro. Mas aun, parece que se ha hecho perseverante.

Ya que... después de tres días de estar jugando con él.

Mandándole una que otra cosa, como diluvios sobre su choza, terremotos que levantan parte de su dormitorio, remolino de hojas que se llevaban volando sus prendas e incluso ensuciar de lodo sus ollas. Seguía aquí, y en pie.

Se volvía a levantar y se encaminaba a la cascada para lavar los utensilios.

Debo decirlo, sentí curiosidad, por su perseverancia y lo seguí.

No veía, pero yo a él. Si.

Lavaba, remojaba y volvía a lavar.

— Tks.

Exclame apoyado en un tronco caído. Mirando al cielo, donde las nubes se juntaban para una tormenta.

¿Quién entiende a los humanos?

Dije al mover una pierna sobre la otra. Cerré los ojos.

Bueno, eso que importa.

Lo medite y fui comenzando a dormir. Ahí, en medio del pasto y hojas caídas del suelo.

Después de un rato creo, ya que perdí la noción del tiempo. Es que siento como algo me empuja, seguido de un sonido de desplome sonoro.

Abriendo los ojos, vi a Levi en el suelo recogiendo las ollas y demás cosas.

No me vio, pero efectivamente estaba ahí. Por lo que asumo que solo pensó que se había tropezado.

—Mierda -lo escucho clamar al volver a meter algunas cosas en la olla y otras estirarse mas para cogerlas.

¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en algo inútil?

Quiera preguntar, pero es justo en ese momento en que sentí que me cogía de la muñeca. No, corrijo... me estaba tocando parte del dedo.

Al girar abajo, me di cuenta que debajo de mi mano había una cucharilla.

Levante mi mano e instantáneamente, el dejo de hacer fuerza para hacerse con la cuchara. Se quedo viéndola un rato. Luego giro la cabeza de lado, y me vio.

Diría que nuestras miradas se cruzan, de no ser porque yo no veía reflejado en sus pupilas. Sino que simplemente en sus iris estaba el bosque.

Gire la cabeza de costado entonces el se giro de lado, y se levanto con la olla llena en brazos otra vez.

Poniéndome de pie, noto que se detiene y ve algo, busca la tapa de la olla pero no la encuentra pues esta estancada en una rama alta.

—Genial. Lo que faltaba. 

Oí de su parte, en lo que se dispone a escalar el tronco para cogerlo.

Una risa, escapo de mis labios, y el giro el rostro en mi dirección. Volviendo a intentar subir, ya que se había resbalado hace instantes nada más.

—Estúpido árbol, estúpida tapa, estúpidos todos

Verlo tratar de hacer una cosa tan "tonta e inútil" se volvió un habito que se me vería arriado, lo podía sentir.

Dentro de mí, surgió el anhelo de querer verlo... así, a la distancia. A la expectativa... sin que supiera, sin que me conociera... Solo verlo, me sacaría una sonrisa siempre.

—¡Te tengo! -escuché y lo vi en la rama a punto de coger la tapa, pero extendiendo demás la mano.

—Ya casi, solo un poco... -lo veo —Un poco más...

Humano tonto.

Troné los dedos y la tapa cae al suelo, igual que su persona en instantes. De bruces en el suelo, gatea un poco para coger la tapa y sostenerla en ambas manos.

Pone una expresión que dice: ¿Cómo?

¿Por qué los humanos son tan divertidos?

Es que acaso, ser efímero... ¿te da más libertad?

Pensé que la libertad, era hacer... y pensar lo que quiera, más si no es así.... Enséñame, ¿Qué es, Levi?

—¿Quién está ahí?

Escuche su interrogante. ¿Me habré descubierto?, pensé... pero aun pone un rostro de intriga asique no lo creo.

No iba a retroceder. Mas en instinto con su pregunta lo hice y se escucha como una rama del suelo se rompe.

—Tu....

Dice y en acto, hago que la olla flote. Él gira su vista en dirección a la olla y no a mi persona. Yo suspiré, pero no me di cuenta de que lo llevaba a la orilla del río.

Mas no era una orilla como tal, sino un pequeño risco en encallaba en la parte para profunda del río.

No lo supe hasta que fue tarde, y Levi caía por el pequeño risco abrazado a la olla en manos.

Corrí rápido a la orilla pero sin caer en esta, Levi en cambio esta sumergido en el río... pero no soltaba la olla para nadar, seguía aferrando a ella, siendo arrastrado.

—Menudo...

No alcanza a decir y comencé en esa dirección del río abajo. Se dirigía a una pequeña cascada con rocas grandes.

¿Acaso quería morir?

Apenas lo pensé. Mis pies, se frenaron de inmediato, y me vi plantado en el suelo.

"Tienes que matarlo"

Las palabras de mi contratista rebotaron en mi cabeza, en un momento inoportuno y un recordatorio que me sumió en el silencio. 

¿Esto... no podía contar como una muerte de mi parte, o sí?

El cuerpo de LEVI, se alejaba más. Llegue a ver como su cuerpo era jaloneado por la corriente y chocaba de espalda contra la roca, el hombro... incluso parte de su rostro se vio golpeado en una ocasión y, aun así, no soltaba la olla.

¿Por qué?

Me pregunte al abrir los ojos.

¿Qué era tan importante, para anteponer su vida por ello?

Veo como una roca lo golpea en la cabeza y se va hundiendo. Con gran rabia, forme un puño y al segundo siguiente lo tenia en brazos, con la olla aferrada a su pecho. Estaba inconsciente, algo pálido y frió... pero vivo.

Lo apoye de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Viendo su rostro, como antes... solo que ahora, sus facciones están totalmente relajadas.

Moví un par de sus mechones pegados en la frente. Y escuche un toser diminuto por dentro de la olla. Al girar y ver dentro, había un par de Pixies abrazadas.

—¿Protegerlas hasta este punto? -dije con media sonrisa hipócrita. — Que acaso te crees un Dios. Solo eres un humano, Levi.

Llego a ver su boca entre abierta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? -dije acercándome mas a su rostro dormido —... ¿acaso las amabas tanto?

Toque su mejilla con mis manos, dejándome al descubierto para él.

—...Ellas no pertenecen a tu mundo. Eres un humano, no estas obligado a llorar o pensar tan egoístamente en nosotros...

—...-Se hace un silencio. 

Ser egoísta, es parte de mi TRABAJO, ¡NO el suyo! 

¡No te burles de mi así, Humano!

Mis ojos se pusieron rojos de pura rabia. Llego a sentir algo de presión en mi pecho. 

Un Amor egoísta es lo qu···

Su rostro se gira de costado y mi enseña su rostro en 3/4. Puse una mano delante para ver si conservaba el aliento. Por sus pestañas aun caen gotas de agua coladas del Rio, por un segundo me veo atrapado por esa aura que emana y pongo mi pulgar es sus labios. Dejando un escozor en la yema, cuando un rayo del sol ilumina su rostro.

— Levi...

Pronuncie. Pero al poco tiempo también oí que claman por él, y unos aleteos me dicen que no están lejos.

Me puse de pie. Dejando que mi sombra lo cubra un rato, mientras me rasco la cabeza.

—Me estas robando el protagonismo como Dios, con tus actos tan mortificados... Sabes qué; Yo soy el Deseo egoísta de la Existencia humana... y, aun así, el único que parece Héroe aquí, eres tú.

Sacudí la cabeza, y atrás de las vendas de mis ojos, lo observo.

"Y, aun así, me deslumbras... para poder ayudarte"

—Yare. Yare... Que dolor de cabeza.

—¡Mi Señor Levi! -oigo a mi espalda, en lo que este empieza a gesticular, entreabriendo los ojos.

— Relájate y baja los humos, Salvador Humano.

Es lo ultimo que digo, ante de desaparecer de ahí.

Otra vez sin que Levi, pueda ver nada mas que mi sombra.

ஜ · ۩ · ۞ · ۩ · ஜ

[Levi narra]:

Observe de nuevo mi mano, giraba la palma y el dorso, una y otra vez.

—¿Todo bien? -dice Farlan con una bandeja.

—Estoy bien.

—No es verdad -me dice al depositar la bandeja con el cuenco de agua y los trapos limpios —Estas enfermo, y debes descansar.

—Eso no lo decides tu. -protesto. En lo que Erwin estaba en la cama también, postrado en mis rodillas, y descansado u vigilando mi sueño, creo que ese era su propósito. Como sea, me da igual hasta que oigo una voz chillona decir:

—Lo siento, lo siento...Lévíh -La pequeña pixies. Aparece en mi hombro, llorando entre quejidos al mover sus pies.

La cogí en mi mano, en lo que Farlan me cambia las vendas del brazo derecho.

—No es nada, en unos días estaré bien.

—Pero, fue por mi culpa. No debí haberle seguido.

Lloriqueaba la pequeña.

—En eso estamos en acuerdo. Asique porque no hacemos otro, para que dejes de llorar.

—Lévíh -me dice al apegarse a mi pulgar y llorar más.

—Farlan, haz que deje de llorar. -dije al pasársela.

—Tranquila pequeña -le dice al tenerla en sus manos velludas —...Estoy seguro que Levi, ya no te reprenderá mas por lo sucedido. Ni a ti, ni a tu pequeña hermana que está durmiendo.

—¿De verdad? -dije la pequeña refregándose un ojo. Yo suspiro y comienzo a cerrar los ojos. Siento un escozor en la boca... ¿Por qué?

—Es más, Levi te pondrá un nombre. Para felicitarte por ser tan valiente.

—¡¿HAH?! -Exclamo yo al abrir los ojos y sentarme del golpe —Maldito trasero de cabra, ¡cuando acorde eso!

—jeje -Ese idiota de Farlan se pone a reír. —Sera mejor que le pongas uno o se pondrá a llorar más, ¿no es así?

La pequeña asiente.

—¡LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN LOS DOS! -.

Ambos salen corriendo. En lo que, a mí, se me cae el paño de la cabeza y estoy alzando los hombros, en molestia.

Erwin levanta la cabeza al verme así, y me lame la mejilla.

—Son solo una panda de mocosos irresponsables.

Dije al volver acostarme y dormir, pero aun así me pregunto:

"baja los humos, Salvador Humano."

¿Quién me habrá dicho eso?

.

[Eren narra]

Pienso que debería dejar de ser niñera.

Muevo un poco el hombro en el marco de la ventana y giro viendo al interior de la habitación. Donde duerme Levi.

Llegó hasta el dónde veo que babea un tanto contra la almohada. Tiene vendada parte de la cabeza y un ojo, del lado izquierdo. También todo el brazo derecho.

Esta bien tapado, en una especie de ovillo de oveja. Tanto que parece una oruga.

Yo me apoye en al cabeza de su cama, con las manos tras la nuca. Cruzando de piernas, y agitando un tanto la cola.

¿Creo que tal vez, pueda divertirme un poco más...antes de matarlo, o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUUUUY BIEN, hasta aquí llegamos Hoy, ¿Cómo estuvo?
> 
> confieso, que me creo que le metí muchos personajes aquí sin explicar nada... pero poco a poco. Explicare esta "extraña atracción" hacia Levi, que tienen la criaturas místicas. 
> 
> ¿Qué puedo decir? ENCANTO ACKERMAN, okno. Solo diré que lo sucedido en este cap es importante y repercutirá mas adelante. Asique lo siento si las aburrió, era necesaria...
> 
> Ya en la próxima habrá mas interacción entre Levi, y su Dios acosador~
> 
> Pd: No se me ocurre, quien pueda ser la pixie. pensé en hanji, pero nehhh ¿Alguna idea?
> 
> Asique, me iré despidiendo... con esta 
> 
> Aclaraciones: Por si las dudas. 
> 
> Pixie: Son pequeñas esbeltas, que viven en los bosques. Su presencia en la comarca de y sugiere un origen para la creencia y el nombre.
> 
> Sátiro: Ser de la mitología clásica que habitaba en los bosques, y que se representa con pequeños cuernos, el cuerpo cubierto de vello, rabo y las patas de macho cabrío
> 
> Buenas noches.
> 
> #Nanariko.


	3. ATRAÍDO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tanto puede ser tentado un Dios caído por un ser humano?

[Levi narra]

Han pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, y quiero decir que "lo puedo dejar en el olvido", pero ... algo no me deja.

O tal vez sea correcto, decir: "Alguien no me deja".

Últimamente, me siento vigilado, sé que unos ojos me están mirando ... pero no sé de quien, ni donde esta. Lo que logra hacer que sea bastante frustrante.

Ya tenia suficiente con los insubordinas de mis colegas en la cafetería, como para la lidiar con algún fantasma pervertido en mis filas.

Juro, si en algún momento se me hace presente... y quiere un empleo. Mi respuesta será un puño en su cara de indecente.

Llego a arrojar los cubiertos al lavado, con cierta molestia.

—Uy, alguien está molesto. -escucho decir a mi espalda, por parte de Farlan. Bien sentando en la cocina, el haragán.

—¿de qué hablas? -gruñí al remangarme la camisa.

—Estas molesto, Levi. Se te ve en cara.

—¿Qué dices? -eludí al coger la esponja.

—Si, si lo estas -me dice moviendo el dedo cerca de mi rostro, después de que se levante con ese único afán de fastidiar.

—No es así -dije al proseguir con el siguiente utensilio

—Si lo es -dice, poniendo una de sus manos contra la mejilla, para verme de reojo —... te pones a lavar, cada vez que no puede lidiar con algo que te molesta.

—Que.no.es.así -gruño entre dientes, en lo que este me pica la mejilla con un dedo, envuelto el vello.

—Lo es, Levi. Ya admítelo, te será menos vergonzoso si m-¡AUCH!

Exclama cuando le muerdo el dedo.

—Ah, ¡Levi eso duele! Casi me arrancas el dedo.

Yo seguía con mi rostro neutral, ocupándome de enjuagar ahora el par de cubiertos.

—No seas chillón.

—No lo soy, mira como sangra -me enseña en dedo. —Seguro que llego al hueso, enano vengativo.

Gire los ojos, y fui secando mis manos, para ir por el botiquín de primero auxilios, en lo que mande a este idiota a que le lavara el dedo.

—Levi, esta seguro de no ser un duende por tu mal genio-me habla, cuando le voy aplicando el alcohol. Y este se retuerce.

—Guarda silencio.

—En serio, te digo... He conocido algunos -le termino de poner la curita, cuando este habla.

—No paras de hablar nunca.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? Nací con el don de la comedia.

Se jacta. Suelto su mano herida, dejándola caer sobre la mesa mientras me levanto con un rostro aburrido.

—De la estupidez dirás. Eres estúpido, y hablas de más.

—Es envidia, lo que percibo -dice al taconear con sus patas de cabra a mis espaldas. Y de paso, esa cola suya moviéndose. Como si de un perrito contento se tratare. 

—Un golpe, es lo que te llegara.

Amenazo, para que ponga seria. Aunque no puedo pedir imposibles a estas alturas.

—No puedes maltratarme, soy tu empleado mas leal.

Se adjudica al seguirme.

—No lo serás, si te despido.

—Ni siquiera me pagas -gire los ojos. ¿Cómo hago para deshacerme de este charlatán? —Levi...

Me nombra luego de un rato, y otra vez lo tengo hostigando a mi paso mientras voy quitando los manteles de las mesas.

—¿Me dirás porque estas molesto?

Observó de reojo, esos cuernos en la cabeza. Una criatura como el, de seguro que solo vive del chisme.

—Te diré a quien pienso despedir.

Hable con tres pares de telas en brazos.

—¿A quién? ¿A quién?

Preguntas, viéndose completamente interesado. Ahoque el rostro.

—A cierto acosador -dije depositando las telas en la canasta. Debo lavar algo.

—¿Acosador? -dice con un dedo sobre labio.

—Quieres que te de otra pista -cargue la canasta, cuando este asintió. —Empieza con F, de foca con retraso.

Me fui cargando la canasta, en rumbo a la cascada cercana mientras Farlan meditaba:

—¿Foca, ah? ¿Quién podrá ser?

☆.。．†：＊・゜☆．。†．：＊・゜☆．

—Sátiro, idiota -alcance a decir en lo que remojaba las telas y luego retrocedía a usar el jabón.

"jeje, te pone de mal humor ah"

Escuche y me detuve de pronto, gire a ver a un costado. Sin encontrar nada, otra vez.

—Tks.

Exclame. Otra vez, esa voz molesta.

—Señor Levi -escucho desde lo alto del suelo ahora. Esta descendiendo, para posarse en unos pequeños risco de piedras, a mis espaldas.

—Erwin. -dije poniéndome una mano en la cabeza, después de su figura pisara el suelo.

—Señor Levi

—Deja de decirme "Señor" con Levi, basta. -dije al retomar el lavado.

—Si es lo que Mi Señor quiere, no volveré a tocar el tema.

Gire un tanto los ojos, se ha vuelto tan conservador últimamente. Cuando Erwin era solo un pequeño, éramos mas cercanos al punto de decirme por mi nombre, ya hasta se volvió parte de su vocabulario al hablar. No entiendo, porque ahora... se pone a decir, a diestra y siniestra que soy su amo y señor.

—Deja de acomplejarte. Y ayúdame con esto -dice al cargar la canasta. Este rápidamente opta por su otra forma para serme de mas ayuda. 

Siendo que esta apariencia suya es mas alta, de cabello rubio, fornido y mucho más descubierta que en su niñez.

Si tengo al respecto que decir, es que envidio su altura. Pequeño cejas, creció más rápido alto de lo esperado. Tch.

—Huh? -se detiene girando al verme, suspirar por su detrás —Necesitas que cargue algo más por ti, Le..vi?

Exclamo con las tres canastas en manos, y yo solo con una en brazos.

—No. Vamos rápido. No quiero desperdiciar el cielo despejado.

gruñí al adelantarme.

☆.。．†：＊・゜☆．。†．：＊・゜☆．

La tarde concluyo con las moscaras de las pixies, fastidiando mis flores... y la arpía. Si, leyendo bien... Era una Arpía en toda la palabra. Esa mujer...

—LEVICITO -me chilla arrojándose a mi después de voltear varios cestos con mi cultivo del hoy, con esas grandes y empuñadas alas de cuervo. Seguido de unas patas como halcón, con las que aterriza sobre mi manzano.

—Desaparece pajarraco del mal. No te quiero aquí -dije. En lo que Zoe. Hanji zoe, muy poco modesta me mueve las plumas.

Yo la amenazo con mi trinche para el arado. Como cuando espanto a los cuervos, lejos de mis cosechas.

—Vamos, Levicin no seas así. -dice posándose en otro lado — Escuche por ahí, que pronto necesitaras de alguien en tu negocio.

—Farlan. -gruñí bajo.

—Déjame ayudarte, esta vez lo haré bien. Lo prometo.

—JAMAS. Engendro del mal. -gruño. La ultima vez que estuvo aquí, se robó toda la comida. Y mas de paso, me trajo una ola de tempestades.

—Reconsidéralo, Levi. Te puedo traer mejores cosas que ese sujeto. -señal a un punto en el cielo ¡ME CREE IDIOTA! 💢

—Ya lárgate.

—Esta es mi oferta final -dice batiendo las alas —Si me aceptas, responderé una de tus interrogante sobre ese vigilante.-

—Erwin -dije en lo que este inclino su cabeza en mi dirección, diciendo: Si Levi.

—Quémala.

—Como ordene. -dice este en lo que Hanji se va volando y Erwin la persigue con sus llamas azules.

☆.。．†：＊・゜☆．。†．：＊・゜☆．

Llegada la noche, no consigo dormir. De nuevo siento eso... ese sentimiento de acoso. Nunca va a parar, ¿o qué?

Realmente fastidiado. Me levanto, eran por lo menos las 3 AM.

Sentándome en la cama, veo toda una jauría de criaturas en mis pies. Desde Erwin, Farlan... y las haditas.

Suspire, aun así. Siento que... falta alguien más.

Lo cual, realmente era estúpido de decir. Ya que no cabe nadie mas dentro de mi habitación, de cama ÚNICA.

Sin despertar a nadie procedí a salir, y entrar en la cocina, pero viendo el lavado y todos los utensilios limpios, es que largo una maldición.

Ingreso en el baño, y voy por una toalla, y demás instrumentos para el aseo.

Me encaminé a la cascada, y procedí a sacarme la ropa. Debo despejarme, o no conseguiré ningún sueño.

— jejeje -empiezo a escuchar una risa curiosa que paso por mi lado. Otra vez.

Me giro, pero sin hallar nada. Hice la vista gorda y contiene. Estas deben ser alucinaciones, es el estrés... después de un baño, me sentiré mejor.

Viéndome descubierto, es que me sumerjo en el agua. Haa si, esto era relajante. Empezar a tomar un poco para rosear mis brazos y es cuando veo como el agua resbala por mi columna, pero esta vez se siente extraño... es como si el dedo de una persona, estuviera tocando mi piel, simulando una gota de agua hacia mi espalda baja.

—Hey! -exclame el acto reflejo al apartarme, en lo que el agua salpica. Y escucho:

"Cuando tu dragón no está cerca, se pone divertido"

Cretino, pensé. Tomó la bata seca y voy saliendo del agua. Nadie me toma por pendejo. Es más, yo...

Me detuve en mi caminar de pronto y recordé, aquí fue donde tuve ese incidente con las hadas, en este árbol fue que...

Observo el agua haciendo ondas, en aquella ocasión... también me pareció ver algo. Pero, simplemente no lo vi.

Aunque, escuche que...

Mis ojos se abriendo de pronto, atando por fin todos los cabos en mi cabeza y soltando la cubeta con accesorios, de limpieza que había traído.

"Jeje, que descuidado"

Oí al inclinarme y recoger las cosas, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pero no era así. Concluido di la vuelta y caminando un paso, dije con los ojos cerrados.

—Sé que estás ahí, Eren ... Dime, ¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí?... déjate de rodeos conmigo ... – digo mientras dirigía mi voz hacia donde creía que estaba aquel Ser.

— ... Oh – Responde sin aparecer. Solo escucho su voz. — Me descubriste sin ayuda de protector escamudo

Burlo en una risa.

—No es necesario que Erwin este ... Puedo sentirte. – informe con la cubeta aun en mano. En cuanto se haga presente, se la arrojare.

—Olvídalo ... déjate de rodeos. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ... ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

— Supongo que los vírgenes se dan cuenta tarde de las cosas...

Salpico el agua, muy cerca de mí y me cubro. Este idiota.

— .... No, no me puedes ayudar en lo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Entonces? ... ¿Por qué estás aquí? – lo buscaba con la mirada — ¿Algún contrato sin cumplir? ¿te volviste a escapar?

— Por qué no le preguntas a tu dragón qué .... -susurro en mis oídos —quiere ...

Poso sus manos por mis hombros y las deslizó hacia abajo. Casi llegando tus manos, lo sé por que el peso... y el contacto invisible, se siente así.

— contigo.

Termino de hablar y me soltó. Retrocedí.

— Apuesto que NO es lo mismo.

Esta vez tengo una mordida en la oreja, y el agua se va volviendo a salpicar.

— ¿te ha mandado alguien a molestarme? -reclame mientras retrocedía lentamente.

— Y que si es así – dijo sin interés. — A tí, ... todo te cae en dicha... Maldito virgen

Espetó con rabia, y el agua se mueve.

—No seas un cobarde y deja que te vea -gruño.

—No seria tan divertido

Responde, pero esta vez el agua no se mueve.

—Eren -dije al avanzar un paso, entonces me habla.

—BUH -Suelta y me empuja un poco, para que caiga con todo y bata al agua.

—Serás -bramo al sacudirme en el agua, lo escucha reír a carcajadas. —Maldito mocoso, me las vas a pagar.

☆.。．†：＊・゜☆．。†．：＊・゜☆．

[Unas horas más tarde]

Estaba secando mi ropa y esta de antemano decir, que no es un nuevo día agradable para mi esta vez.

Descubrí que aquella persona que tanto me acosaba, resulto ser un Dios caído.

Podría alguien decirme que hice de malo para tener tanta desdicha.

—Ya es suficiente malo, que sea hijo de una bruja loca atrae criaturas mágicas del mas allá. Para qué ahora, un dios me venga a joder.

Me puse el mandil para abrir la cafetería hoy. Cambiando el letrero de Cerrado a Abierto. Y sacando la lista de precios afuera.

A lo largo de mi vida, había tenido todo tipo de criaturas rodeando a mi alrededor. Eso incremento con los años...

Pero, atraer a un Dios, ¿no era algo excesivo?

La campana de la clientela suena y salgo de la barra, para atender. El holgazán de Farlan no ha llegado, así que debo empezar yo. Atendiendo y preparando los pedidos.

Mi sorpresa resulta ser, que cuando voy abrir la puerta, quien me espera del otro lado de la puerta no esta nada mas ni nada menos que...

—Hola, LeVirgen~ ¿Me invitas una taza?-  
¡EREN! 💢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí, debo admitir algo... y es que quería hacer que estos weys, se conozcan en la cascada, pero luego dije Ñeh xD demasiado jocoso.
> 
> #Nanariko.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¿COMO ES?! ¿LES GUSTO "El Dios Eren"? Dios Titan de La Lujuria, jeje. 
> 
> Ahora, si me voy! 
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Parket: es una palabra muy genérica que agrupa a muchos tipos de suelos, ya que por definición el parquet es un suelo de madera maciza con un espesor superior a 2,5mm.
> 
> Capellán: miembro del que sirve en una particular a un grupo de fieles que no están organizados ordinariamente en una o misión. Así, un capellán está asignado a una privada.
> 
> #Nanariko.


End file.
